


While My Heart's Still Beating

by misqueue



Series: Vignettes of Season Six [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Mild sexual situations, Nostalgia, Romance, Season/Series 06, sentimentality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/pseuds/misqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it doesn't make sense, but you can find the perfect moments anyway. A 6x08 reaction fic in three small pieces: 100, 200, and 300 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While My Heart's Still Beating

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Roxy Music's song of the same name.

**1.**

"Do you want to—?" Blaine's breathless, serious; his hands are on Kurt's belt. It's clear what he's offering, clear what he wants.

Kurt aches for Blaine with the same urgency that drove his feet the two miles it took to get here, but— He glances around; the ghost of Karofsky lingers too much. "Not here. Can we go somewhere else?"

"Yes," Blaine says. He grabs his bag, his car keys.

Outside, "Where's your car?" Blaine asks.

"I ran here. From the Lima Bean."

"You ran?"

"I couldn't wait." Kurt knows it doesn't make sense. He just had to run.

  


**2.**

All is silent at 11:23AM on a weekday in Kurt's old home. He wraps the soiled condom in a tissue and puts it in the trash.

Amid the day's cool light, Blaine is all warm hues upon the white sheets of Kurt's bed. Kurt returns to him with a touch and a kiss, and slips into Blaine's arms as perfectly as if Blaine were a bespoke suit. 

His body tells him this is enough: they're done, fixed, renewed. They've proved themselves together in intimate connection. Sharing this naked, open-eyed pleasure still feels like healing.

It would be easy to stay in that feeling, let it sweep away every other thing. He's done that many times.

The words are harder. It's like there's a trapdoor between his heart and his mouth sometimes. Or like an emotion once swallowed cannot be dredged back up and spoken. It doesn't make any sense. But he's learning, and he knows where he wants to start. Blaine can't hear the unspoken things, no matter how true they feel inside Kurt.

He closes his eyes, and Blaine's heart throbs beneath his palm: loving, constant, and safe. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here."

  


**3.**

At some point during the reception, Kurt reaches for Blaine and doesn't find him. It's late, and the dancing’s been winding down. Happy and emotional pairs—and many more than a little bit tipsy—have begun peeling away, leaving in taxis for the nearby hotel.

Kurt spies Tina sitting with Mike; her feet are bare resting on the edge of his chair. Mike's hand rests on her ankle. They aren't talking, but they're smiling. It looks like a comfortable pause.

He approaches cautiously. "Have you seen Blaine?"

Tina squints, says, "No?"

"I saw him with his Mom," says Mike. "He went to put her in a cab with Santana's family."

"Thanks," Kurt says.

Kurt steps outside and watches the tail lights of the cab wind off into the dark. He doesn't see Blaine. 

Slowly his eyes adjust, and Kurt circles around the barn until he does, several meters away, standing in the field alone, his back to Kurt. Kurt smiles, and the grass breaks beneath his feet. 

It's like a memory, the fantasy of this day back when he daydreamed about it. Neither of them is in the right suit. The rings on their fingers are not the ones he imagined. They're standing outside a barn in Indiana. He didn't get to re-propose, not the way he wanted. It doesn't make sense they did it now, like this. But he's not frightened; he doesn't regret it, and he trusts that he won't.

Overhead the stars are clear, and the band of the milky way is bright. Infinity stretches above and Blaine waits ahead. They didn't sing together either, not the way they'd once planned.

So Kurt does, a private overture to announce his presence, _"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place."_

Blaine turns around, and, for that moment, it is.


End file.
